It is known that bypass turboengines comprise a nacelle delimiting at the front an air inlet and containing a cold stream fan, a hot stream central generator and a fan channel with annular section provided with a nozzle for the cold stream, said fan channel being formed between an internal cowl surrounding said hot stream central generator and the internal tubular face of an acoustic attenuation coating with annular section carried internally by an external fan cowl forming the rear of said nacelle, said coating comprising a front part, disposed upstream of said nozzle and exhibiting an optimal thickness for the acoustic attenuation of the noise produced by said fan and conveyed by said cold stream, as well as a rear part, contiguous with said front part and disposed on either side of the throat of said nozzle, said rear coating part exhibiting a thickness which decreases towards the rear edge of said external fan cowl delimiting the annular ejection orifice for said cold stream, and said front coating part having, in the vicinity of its junction with said rear coating part, a convergent zone in which its internal tubular face begins to converge towards said nozzle.
Since the rear part of said acoustic attenuation coating exhibits a decreasing thickness which is less than said optimal thickness of the front part—except possibly at the junction with the latter—this rear part may not exhibit optimal attenuation characteristics.
Moreover, the shape of the internal tubular face of the acoustic attenuation coating, in particular opposite said nozzle—that is to say at the level of said rear part—is determined in order that, in combination with the shape of said internal cowl of the hot stream central generator, the performance of said nozzle—and therefore that of said turboengine—is optimal. It is not therefore possible to modify the shape of said internal tubular face of the acoustic attenuation coating without degrading the performance of the turboengine.